How could you forget me?
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: What if everything was the same that it was in the first book. But Claire is instead an old friend of the Glass House gang and she's out for revenge against Monica Morrell and the vampires. Soon her former love of her life Shane Collins is in her way of her mission to destroy Morganville also can they stop her from her mission.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: **_

_**Claire's Pov: **_

I was in my car driving (Image of car on profile) back to the one place on Earth I especially at night hated the most. Morganville. I remember leaving that place when I was ten it had hurt me bad. I remember like it was yesterday of what happened to me, my parents and my sister.

_**Flashback: 8 years ago Morganville Junior high School hallway **_

"_Claire, Claire come on we have P.E next it's going to be fun were doing basketball today." A girl who looked exactly like me but had glasses (images of Carrie) Carrie my twin sister. _

"_Really can't wait I'll be there in a second I just need to talk to Shane after what happened yesterday in class." I replied to her. _

"_Sure I'll see soon in the locker room." As she walked off down the hallway, I went down the other way to the library knowing Shane would be there because he had to be because of yesterday. My fault. I walked into the library to see him at a table doing his homework like always since I always made him do his homework. _

"_Hey what you doing here?" He asked me. _

"_I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday?" _

"_Sure I understand it didn't mean anything for you, doesn't mean it didn't for me." He said to me. _

"_No it's not what I…" I was then interrupted by a piercing scream I recognised. "Carrie!" I shouted. I ran back out of the library and down the hallway with Shane behind me, I soon reached the girls locker room I swung open the door to find Carrie being held by Monica she was strangling her with her shoe laces as I got closer Gina came from behind me and held me down I struggled to get to my sister. Soon her body went limb and Monica let her body drop to the floor with a thud. I soon pushed Gina away from me and went to her body I grabbed her and dragged her out into the busy hallway as I cried as a teacher came over and people were crowding around me I hated it this was what happened to me, what happened to my sister. _

_**End of flashback: present Morganville boarder **_

I reached the boarder of Morganville and pulled over and waited for the cops to come get me. I waited for five minutes, they soon arrived and pushed me into their cop car and drove off leaving my car at the boarder as we headed to Founders square. Amelie's office with Richard Morrell dragging me into the room, I hated all the Morrell's not just Monica.

"Claire I'm glad you made it here safely but you're not of the right age to take your family's home I'm afraid and you are here because of the university are you not?" The ice queen asked me.

"Yes but I've been told by the dorm president that the Murderer is in the same dorm as me, so I'm asking for permission to live off Campus Founder." I replied.

"Of course as you wish, but where will you live?" Again asking me.

"I don't know but… wait is Michael still here?" I asked her.

"Of course I'm afraid that Mrs and Mr Glass left a while ago because Mrs Glass has Cancer." She told me. I couldn't believe it, poor Michael I knew he was close to his parents.

"So is her still living in his parents' house?" I asked.

"Yes along with two of your childhood friends I believe." She told me.

"Then I'll have his number please." I said, it was too cheeky but so what I didn't like her and she didn't like me so we were both even.

She pasted the phone to me and Michael answered. "Hello Glass House residence who may I ask is speaking?" he sounded so funny but still the same from the last time I saw him.

"Hey Mickey Mouse got a room spare for an old friend?" I asked. He seemed shocked because I didn't get a reply for some time.

"Claire is that you?" he said surprised.

"Course who else calls you Mickey Mouse?" I said.

"Well we have a room spare, but what you doing back in Morganville?" he asked me.

That was a good question and I was just going to tell him the same lie I told Amelie. "For TPU, I got in and I don't want to be around her."

"What – is she here I thought she left?"

"Well apparently not, so have I got the room?"

"Sure I'll see you later."

I hanged up the phone and walked off down the hall all the way to the Founders square and saw her Monica with her so-called friends Jennifer and Gina. I'd changed a lot since I'd left when I was ten but they didn't care not yet they wouldn't. (Image of Claire now)

When I got to the Glass House it was close to Midnight I knocked on the front door and my old crush answered Shane Collins. "Who are you?" he asked. (Image of Shane now) Hey Mike some chick here at the door." He shouted, it hurt me inside – a little – to hear him say that, soon both Eve and Michael came to the door Michael and Eve seemed different and I could tell Shane hadn't but I had. "Images of Eve and Michael now)

"Claire I've missed you so much." Eve whaled in my ear, "So what you doing here?"

"Didn't Michael tell you?" They both looked at him as if he'd committed a crime. "I'm going to college and I've got permission to live off Campus."

"Great it'll be like old times." Eve said.

_**The end**_


	2. Chapter one - So what happened?

_**Chapter one: So what happened? **_

_**Claire's Pov: **_

Shane went off after my car was brought back by Richard and I really wasn't nice to him but who cares not me for sure. I needed to know why Shane didn't seem to care that I was here. I remembered that we'd left on really good terms and that we'd always be friends. "So why is Shane acting as if he doesn't know me?" I asked.

"Because about a year after you left Shane and me went on a bike ride and he hit his head really hard and lost all of his memories of you also of most things that happened." Michael told me.

"So what happened after I left?"

_**Flashback: Michael's Pov: seven years ago **_

_Shane was in his room just like the day Claire left just sitting there looking at a photo of him and Claire. I walked into the room and he hid the photo and put a fake smile on his face and pretended like nothing happened. "So how are you?" I asked. _

"_Yeah I'm great so what you want to do today?" he asked me. _

"_Why don't we go out for a bike ride and have a laugh." I suggested. _

"_What are we little girls?" he asked. _

"_No but we can go see how Eve is." I said. _

"_Ok let's go." He said. We walked past Alyssa as she waved us goodbye, she had also been upset about Carrie and Claire like Shane, me and Eve. _

_We got our bikes out and went on to Eve's house. We went past my house and a car swirled past us and knocked Shane off his bike sending him head first on to the curb and blood was coming out of his head and onto the ground. I ran over and started shouting for my parents to come help. _

_They soon came and called an ambulance they came and it was scary they said after they stitched his head up that he'd lost some memories and his parents and sister hated this. He came home the next day and had three days of rest and so did we after getting everything that would remind his of Claire and Carrie out of his life. _

_**End of Flashback: **_

_**Claire's Pov: **_

"So that's how he forgot about me?" I asked, "But why didn't you try making him remember me?"

"He got more troubles after you left." He told me.

"What you mean?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, he has to he doesn't like talking about it. You'll never get him to tell you."

"What happened to him Michael!" I shouted.

"He lost her, he lost Alyssa." He said. I started crying because me and Alyssa had been one of my best friends growing up here in Morganville and always laughing together, told secrets; let each other cry and she was there for me when it was Carrie's funeral.

_**Flashback: eight years ago at Carrie's funeral: **_

_I cried so much I ran for miles after the doctor said Carrie was dead; Shane ran after me and held me as I cried into him. When the funeral came I sat as mom and dad cried I just sat there with Alyssa, Shane, Eve and Michael. It soon became my turn to say something about my dear sister. "I've lived my whole life with my twin sister, we cried together, we laughed together, we spent time always together, we told each other secrets and I remember my last conversation wasn't fair I wish I could of told… told her… that I... I loved her." I started crying in front of everyone and Shane came up and got me and sat me back down he hugged me and Alyssa and Eve hugged me as well and Michael played her favourite song. _

_**"Freak Out"**_

_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
You should know by now,  
I won't listen to you  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
Cause I don't care  
Cause I'm alright, I'm fine  
Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go  
Just freak out, let it go  
You don't always have to do everything right  
Stand up for yourself  
And put up a fight  
walk around with your hands up in the air  
Like you don't care  
Cause I'm alright, I'm fine  
Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go  
On my own  
Let it go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Just let me live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go  
Gonna freak out, let it go  
Gonna freak out, let it go_

_When it finished we walked outside to bury her and I went home and that's when everything started to go downhill for me. _

_**End of Flashback: **_

"Who did it to her?" I asked Michael.

"What?" he seemed shocked at me asking him this and also scared.

"You heard me, it was her wasn't it that bitch. Why she do that to him?" I wanted answers and fast because I was starting my mission and Monica Morrell was at the top of my list for everything she'd done to me and anyone else.

_**The end**_


	3. Chapter two - Answers!

_**Chapter two: Answer! **_

_**Claire's Pov: **_

"It has to come from Shane," Michael said.

"Fine I'll ask him." I walked off out of the kitchen with Michael behind me as I walked into the living room with Eve sitting on the sofa reading a magazine and Shane sitting next to her playing a game of Zombville. "Video games there bad for you, and should you try reading a book or maybe do something better?" As I said that Shane seemed to go still letting himself killed in the game.

"Shane are you ok?" Eve asked.

_**Shane's Pov: **_

As she said that to me it clicked who she was, of what happened after she left.

_**Flashback: eight years ago outside the Danvers's house: **_

_I ran to Claire's house and saw her parents where packing boxes into the back of the car. "Morning Mr and Mrs Danvers where are you going?" I asked. _

"_Morning to you too Shane, were packing because Claire hasn't…been herself since Carrie was taken from us." As Mrs Danvers said that I looked up into Claire's room to see her staring at me with wild eyes she was just looking at me, it scared me to see her like that. _

"_Could I go say goodbye to her Mrs Danvers?" _

"_Of course just be careful." She warned me. I went into the empty house and up to Claire's room I pasted Carrie's old room and as I reached Claire's room she was staring at me again. She jumped in front of me making me jump back. _

"_Hey Claire," I said shakily. _

"_Shane it's not fair I don't want to leave." She said. I did the only thing I could think. I hugged her; she seemed unsure at first but soon hugged me back. "Don't forget to do your homework also video games there bad for you, and shouldn't you try reading books or maybe do something better?" she suggested. _

"_I'll do it for you Claire." _

"_I love you Shane." She started blushing and I was shocked because we promised after the accident in class we wouldn't say anything about it. Wait she wasn't. "I know you don't feel the same…" I stopped her by kissing her and she seemed shocked but soon kissed me back. It was better than the first time. _

"_I love you too Claire." _

_Her mother soon came up to get Claire she came over and carried her and I then noticed that Claire couldn't walk because she'd become a cutter. Her legs all cut up because she was upset over losing her sister. They got into the car and drove off I waved bye to Claire and Michael, Eve and Alyssa came to my side and we all waved goodbye to Claire. Maybe forever. _

_**End of Flashback: **_

"How can you be here?" I asked her, not looking at her because if I looked at her I would remember how she looked at me the last time we saw each other and what her legs had looked like and that hurt me to see that.

"I got out after my… the doctors said I could and I was accepted into the university here and they wanted to keep me close." She lied, I knew she was lying but some of it was true to what she was saying but what was the truth in the lie?

"Don't lie to me Claire, you promised when we first met that we wouldn't lie to each other." I said I could tell that she was remembering because Carrie was a part of the memory.

"I remember," she seemed to remember like it was something painful.

_**Flashback: fourteen years ago, outside the Danvers house:**_

_I was out with my mom and baby sister Alyssa and I stopped to see a girl with long brown hair and in a pink dress. She stared at me as I stared at her, she cocked her head to the side – she seemed to be studying me – my mom soon realised I had stopped and saw who I was looking at. "Shane go over to her, she seems lonely." She called to me; the girl smiled and looked to her left and a girl who looked exactly the same. "Oh you're the Danvers twins aren't you?" my mom asked to the girls. _

"_Yes we are" they replied together it scared me to think they could say that in perfect unison. _

"_Shane I'll go to the shop with Alyssa why don't you three get to know each other." She called as she walked down the road leaving me with two strange girls. I turned around to find the twins behind me staring at me. _

"_Hi I'm Carrie, you have nice eyes." Said the girl with what I noticed a red ribbon around her neck then the other girl who seemed to be really shy was looking at her sister. _

"_I'm Claire your name is Shane Collins right?" she asked me and she had a black ribbon around her neck. _

"_Yeah I'm Shane, Shane Collins nice to meet you." _

_After that everything went by in a blur I just remember that we were playing games all afternoon and it seemed to go on forever as we played guess who. "You're Carrie." I pointed to Carrie who was on the left but she shook her head but I knew I was right. "It's not good to lie." I said. _

"_Hang on how you knew it was me?" she asked shocked. _

"_Because you were a red ribbon ad Claire wears a black one." I explained to them. _

"_Ok I think we should make a promise together that from now on and till forever as were friends that we should never lie to each other." Claire suggested to us it seemed like she hated lying so I had to say it did seem like a good idea. _

"_I think that's a brilliant idea Claire." I said to her, then Carrie agreed and we finished the pact of our promise to each other. _

_**End of Flashback: **_

"Look I can't tell you the reason I'm really here and you've only just remembered me again but I had you on my mind all the time." She looked like she was going to break down in front of me. "I can't do this anymore I'd rather live in the dorms with Monica least then I won't feel this ever again."

"Claire I'm sorry that I forgot about you but you're not the only one who suffered." I shouted, I wish I could have taken that back but seemed to understand what I had said I was guessing Michael had told her.

I'd lost my sister/ she lost her sister

My house burnt down/ she went insane

I went on the run/ she was sent to the hospital

I agreed to come back to Morganville to get rid of all Vamps / she came back for school

My mom died/ she's keeping a secret

"Claire I just don't care that Eve and Michael never told me about you but why should you care?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

"Shane don't pretend that my last day in Morgan…" I stopped her by kissing her, it was like the first time we kissed she was shocked at first when I kissed her and so was I by my actions but we melted into the kiss.

_**Flashback: eight years ago Morganville Junior high school Science room: **_

_The teacher was going on about something about space and don't get me wrong I was listening but I couldn't concentrate like usual I couldn't stop thinking about Claire she sat at the front with Carrie because they were really interested in science more Physics for Claire and Chemistry for Carrie. I was soon picked out of my daydream by the teacher Mr Dickson who was true to his name a Dick. "So Mr Collins what is the answer to my question?" he asked me but I hadn't heard his question. _

"_What was the question sir?" I asked him everyone laughed at this not Claire or Carrie they took everything to do with School seriously. _

"_The question Mr Collins is there anything in space?" that was a dumb question but from a dumb teacher what would you expect. _

"_Well I know there's no gravity or oxygen in space is that the answer?" he seemed to see it was impossible to argue with me today because of my super intelligence and I looked at Claire and she smiled at me and it made me feel more better than winning my fight with Mr Dickson. _

_The school bell went for end of the day I packed my things into my bag and Claire and Carrie came over to me at the back of the class and someone pushed me into Claire making me fall and landing on her but our lips were touching. I was shocked at first but then I felt something in the way it felt and we soon started kissing softly. I got up from the floor first after realizing that people were still in the room and I helped Claire up and Monica soon came over. "I'll get you Danvers." She threatened, and walked away and I looked at Claire who had gone red in the face I knew I had as well. _

_**End of Flashback: **_

She pulled away like she had control. "Ville never happened Shane and the only reason you kissed me is to make me shut up" she finished.

"That's not why kissed you, Claire I really care about you. Remember you told me you loved me and I told you that I loved you as well. I haven't had a girlfriend since I was ten because I knew deep down Claire that I was still in love with you." I said and Claire seemed to fight her feelings with in her I could see it in her eyes.

_**Claire's Pov: **_

How could he love me the girl he saw go insane and cut herself so she felt real pain that could be felt instead of the pain in my heart for my sister? I was ten and I went to a special hospital outside of Morganville that specialized in my case and so I could be under strict care. "Shane please I love you too but… I just can't." he looked hurt by what I said and I was the one who was hurting him and that hurt me. "Shane I heard from Michael about Alyssa I'm really sorry." I said, I wasn't trying to change the subject I just needed to know what happened to the guy I loved sister who was one of my best friends and why I'd only heard of this now and not when it had happened.

"Claire don't change the subject" he looked like he was going to cry as if he was remembering now what had happened to Alyssa.

"I'm not you know Alyssa was one of my best friends, I really only just found out about this." I told him. "And I really need to know how this happened."

"Fine I'll tell you what happened…

_**Flashback: six years ago Morganville High school hallway: Shane's pov: **_

_I was walking down the hallway of school and someone grabbed me from behind pulling me into the janitor's closet. The light went on and it showed me the one person I knew at the time I hated but I wasn't sure why. Monica Morrell. "Go away Monica I'm really not in the mood I have to get to detention and I can't be late again so move out of my way." _

"_Don't worry I'll make it quick I promise." She said as she pulled down my flyers of my jeans and at first I couldn't move but then I became angry like I was betraying someone and I pushed her away from me. _

"_Stay away from me Monica I don't like you and I never will." I demanded and walked out of the closet and she gave me an evil look and I didn't know what was going to happen. _

_**One year later Collins house in Shane's room: **_

_I was sitting in my room playing my video game I was shouting at the TV to kill some guys then I smelt something horrible like something was burning I got up from my bed and paused my game. When I went into the hallway from my bedroom I could see smoke coming from downstairs, I ran down to the outside of the house to see people watching as my house burnt. I saw my parents watching my mom crying and I didn't see Alyssa there with my parents I knew she was somewhere in the house and I had to get to her. I ran over to my parents demanding to know where she was and they seemed scared then I heard a sickening scream from inside the house it reminded me of something like had forgotten but I didn't know what. I tried getting into the house but someone was stopping me and I struggled with all my might as the house burnt and so was my sister. _

_Soon after the fire engines came and told us they'd found a small girls burnt body my mom cried into her hands, the Founder came to us in after than she gave us money for my sister's death ad that night we left Morganville. _

_**End of flashback: **_

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked you to tell me that it isn't fair and I know how you feel as you well know and I really am so sorry for what happened Shane." Claire seemed to care but I just hadn't told her why I had come back to Morganville after so long from being away.

_**Flashback: four years ago some Motel: **_

_It had been a year since Alyssa had died and my mom seemed to be depressed like me and dad but I was out getting high and dad was getting drunk at any bar he wasn't banned from. Once mom asked if I remembered Morganville and it kept me getting closer to what Morganville was full of and that was VAMPIRES. _

_I ran away to get my head all clear from the memories that had been so hazy and when I came back to the Motel close to night fall I looked around the place to find my mom but she wasn't anywhere, I went into the bathroom and there she was in the bathtub in her own blood. _

_My dad came back and found me crying in the corner I told him everything and he soon remembered we called the police and ambulance and some people in black suits came and asked us some questions but they seemed satisfied from what we said and left. _

_**Two years later some other Motel: **_

"_Shane get into here now before I drag you in here boy." I heard my dad shout for me in the living room of the Motel room. I went into the room with my dad and some of his new biker friends and it didn't look good. _

"_Yes dad what is it you want?" I asked hoping it was some drinks that I was then have to leave this place away from these losers and so I could clear my head. _

"_Remember what we discussed about you going back to Morganville to find the head Vamp and the vamps hot spots and it has to be soon Shane." He told me, I nodded once and I walked off to clear my head and then I saw a taxi out front and my dad came behind me and handed me a bag and I got into the taxi to the hell hole of planet Earth. _

_**End of Flashback: **_

It was morning and I was tired of remembering everything that's happened in my life and I hated remembering the promise I had made to my Father. I got up to have breakfast and Eve was gone to work, Claire had gone to school and Michael as always was nowhere to be seen not till night. I started the day like usual by playing some video games then I thought about what Claire use to say to me and got up and went to the bookshelf and saw some new books there they were the ones me, Claire and Carrie use to read when we were ten and I got one and started reading.

_**The end**_


	4. Chapter three - Depression

_**Chapter three – Depression **_

_**This is a flashback of when Claire left a week after at Shane's house. Also some other flashbacks from when Claire, Carrie, Shane, Eve and Michael were younger. Sorry this is short but it shows how they felt and what it was like for them.**_

_**Shane's Pov: **__**eight years ago: **_

_I just sat there at home on my bed now looking at a picture of me and Claire smiling at the camera in funny costumes. We looked really happy and we were Eve had taken the photo for us. _

_The photo was taken at the school Halloween dance and Carrie had been at home because she had fallen ill with the flu that day and I had to try distracting Claire some way and that was taking her as my date to the Halloween dance at school. _

_I heard a knock at the door and I hid the photo under my pillow on my bed I turned around to see Michael and Eve. "Come on Shane you haven't been out of your room for anything for a week now." Eve said worriedly and it was true but I just really missed the Danvers twins so much and I knew Claire would miss me just as much. _

_Sometime later my parents started getting worried and sent me to a doctor he declared me to be depressed because of what had happened. I had to take these pills every day in the morning and afternoon so I wouldn't be so depressed. The pills made me happier but I still felt sad inside about Claire leaving me and of what happened to Carrie and of how much I loved Claire and would always love her. _

_**Eve's Pov: **_

_**Five years ago: Morganville Park **_

_I was bored at home and went to the park but my parents made me bring Jason my younger brother. he was playing with his Gameboy, I looked over to see on the swings two girls that looked the same but were wearing different coloured tops; then a boy nothing like the two girls but I really needed more friends. "Eve!" shouted Michael from the gate. Ok so maybe more than just Michael and Jason but that's not fair they are great friends but I needed some girls too. _

_Michael and I sat at the bench watching the three Musketeers as they played games with each other. "Michael should we go and try making friends with them?" I asked him. _

"_Yeah there in our class in kindergarten they seem really close to me." Michael replied and he did have a point. _

_We went over to them after building up the courage and we started talking to them and we started enjoying ourselves and we became friends that afternoon. We made this pack to each other to never lie to one another which seemed easy because I never liked lying to anyone that was my friend. It was funny but the Danvers twins were seriously smart like really smart and Shane was laughing at everything they said. We played games like who was who between the Danvers twins and me and Michael found this hard but Shane found it easy but he had known them for some time. _

_This was going to be the best friendship ever between us and it wasn't ever going to be ruined I made that a promise to them and myself. _

_**The end**_


	5. Chapter four - Secrets

_**Chapter four – secrets! **_

_**Michael's Pov: **_

Claire coming back was great news for all of us mostly for Shane he seemed different today while I watched him he was reading a book it seemed good for him. I had all of my friends back and I needed them like when that old Vampire Oliver came round to the house if they had been there then they'd be dead but maybe if Shane, Claire and Eve growing up in Morganville wasn't such a downer it meant we knew how to look after are selves and that's what would of happened.

_**Flashback: one year ago Glass House: **_

_I was sitting around in the living room and the doorbell went I got up from my seat and I answered the door to him but he seemed human at first, he asked to come into the house and that he had come for one of the spare rooms for rent. I let him into the house and something came over me like the house was trying to tell me something. _

_The next thing I knew he came running at me (Vamp speed) fangs hanging out and everything went black as he plunged his fangs into my neck. I woke up on the floor of the living room it was dark outside and everything seemed back to normal like what happened to me was just a dream. I tried to leave the house but I felt a pain in my stomach and I started drifting away it accrued to me that I could never leave the house ever again. _

_**End of flashback: **_

It was night again and I started to come into my human form and it seemed as it happened that I heard a gasp from someone standing at the door behind me. I turned around slowly and I saw who it was… it was Claire.

"What the hell happened to you while I was gone and tell me everything!" she shouted at me. I was trying to calm her down before I spoke but it didn't seem like she was going to until I told her.

"It was Oliver he came here to the house and killed me; he was trying to change me into a vampire." I said quietly. She seemed shocked at first and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Michael I really am, I'm so, so sorry I really wish I had been here and never left." She kept hugging me and I had to ask something that had been bugging me. As I was about to ask her something important the doorbell went off. "Who could that be?" she asked me, I just shrugged my shoulders and we both went down the stairs to see who would be calling us at this time at night. We went downstairs to see Shane talking to a middle aged man with blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a suit and a white doctor's coat. But why was he here?

"Who's this?" I asked Shane from the bottom step.

"He's Dr Gilmore from the hospital" Claire said she seemed to be scared of him but why he didn't seem like he would hurt anyone or was it because of all the time she had spent living there in that hospital.

"Claire you know why I'm here to see you after the six year period departure. It's only to see how you're doing and haven't relapsed." He said and what was he on about six year departure but before I could ask what he was talking about Claire spoke up again.

"No I haven't had one and I didn't have one when it was their funeral you can go now Dr Gilmore." She said and she was saying their funeral not hers but it didn't make sense and he said six years but I was told she had only just gotten out of there.

He gave Claire a small talk in private and handed her something she didn't seem to want and he left saying goodbye to us all and she got a strange look from Shane after he left. "Leave me alone Shane I don't want to talk about It." she seemed to have seen the look and upset about what had happened. She was about to walk away upstairs but Shane stopped her.

"No I won't you said you'd only just come out of the hospital and what happened who's funeral was that man talking about?" Shane asked and Claire started crying and Eve came through the front door from her late shift at Common ground. Shane went over to her pulling her into his embrace. "Claire you have to tell us we all promised never to lie to each other please Claire you have to tell us." She pulled away from Shane like he'd burned her, the look on her face showed she was scared and shocked by this.

"It was my parent's funeral that's what he was talking about and I left the hospital six years ago it happened after I left." She said I couldn't believe this Claire was all alone she had no one left just us.

"How did it happen?" I asked and she looked at me and she started to tell us.

_**Flashback: Claire's Pov: Special Hospital Seven years ago**_

_I was sitting in my room on the bed looking at the pictures of me and my friends and with Carrie. I had been here at the hospital for a year now, my doctor Dr Gilmore had told my parents that I had been getting better but they still needed time to get everything ready for when I came home. Dr Gilmore agreed. I hadn't hurt myself after I had seen Dr Gilmore he understood me but I only cared about seeing my parents and being away from Shane. _

_Then a year later I got let out of the hospital I had my discharge and I waited for my parents but they didn't come they didn't pick me up I guess that was my first clue. I walked off out of the hospital they gave me directions to the new house and I made my way home. I was getting closer to the hospital and it was great to feel the sun on my face again. I got to the house and I noticed the front door was open a small crack I got to the door and opened it slowly and saw bloody handprints on the side of the walls I ran to look for my parents in every room. I soon found them and they were lying in a puddle of their own blood and I saw a note in my father's hand. I took the letter and read it. _

_**Claire **_

_**Remember the vampires just find him your friends need you and so does everyone in Morganville. Get them out of there and we both love you find him and we will always love you and we will wait for you in heaven. **_

_**From Mother Father **_

_**End of Flashback: Shane's Pov: **_

I couldn't believe it she was like me all alone in the world with no family there for her, I didn't understand the letter her parents left her that was something I didn't understand at all. "What did your parents mean by him in the letter?" I found myself asking her.

"My uncle from my Father's side of the family he's a vampire hunter." She answered I was gobsmacked that Mr Danvers the one who always seemed smart and sensible had a vampire brother in the family and Claire had maybe become a vampire hunter as well like her uncle. "Yes Shane I became a vampire hunter as well with my uncle's help. I'm here to get my revenge on Monica for what she did and I know why you're here as well Shane." It was like she had read my mind and I saw Michael and Eve both looking at me shocked and I was also shocked that Claire knew this only a few people knew about this about me coming back here to Morganville.

"How did you know that?" I asked she seemed happy by me asking this.

"I was one of your dads, Frank's men like my uncle was and I was told by your dad to look after you Shane because I have more experience in this area than you do. Well even your dad and his friends." She said but she wasn't proud of it but she seemed something about it.

"What you mean you have more experience that Shane?" Eve asked and I had to agree with that question no way could she have more experience than me.

"I'm sorry I can't say what you are asking me I'm really sorry Eve." She replied to Eve, it seemed to me she wasn't so experienced as she claimed so I used all that I had learned in my training and attacked her full force we both went down together onto the floor she pushed me off her with ease kicking me to the floor again as I was getting up she jumped onto me and leaned her head down to kiss me on the check. "See but against a vamp you'd have been dead anyway I've learned from a real vampire hunter not your push over like your dad." She said it hit me that I had seen some girl fighting at the hotel we'd been staying me with my dad and she'd won against a big guy three times the size of her. She must have noticed that it had clicked who she was. She had, had cuts and bruises all over her body I had noticed a black eye then it must have been the training she had gone through. My dad had called her a freak but also our secret weapon against the vampires she was special he had said. But how was she special?

"How are you special?" I asked her she seemed shocked by this question and got up from on top of me and sat down on the stairs behind Eve like she were a vamp.

"Dangerous maybe, special not too sure about that, deadly definitely yes and I would keep away from me if I were you." She said she wasn't proud of what she had said but more sad. Eve turned around to face Claire behind her and looked her straight in the eye.

"What do you mean what are you?" Eve asked beating me to it.

"I can cast spells and change at a full moon what am I?" she riddled and walked up the stairs I soon heard the secret door open and close.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Eve asked and I kept starring at the stairs after Claire and Michael was looking at me.

"Shane so you came back here to kill some vampire's?" Michael asked me and I just guess I should tell the truth about why I was here but I was here for him as well I just had another reason as well.

"No I'm here to map out Morganville so the weapon could destroy them and I only did it because it's a hell whole of a place full of vampires that need to die." I replied with the truth and then saw Michael's eyes something strange and I couldn't tell what it was.

"Shane you've got to stop this it's not right we have to stop Claire as well because this can get you both killed and Eve and I don't want that for you. And I know you two don't want that either."

"I'm doing this for my sister and my mom and Claire's got her reasons for all her family being destroyed." I said.

"I know that but you can't do this not anymore you need to stop this please." Eve said surprisingly.

Then someone knocked on the door and I looked at them shrugging my shoulders, we went to the door. Then Claire came from nowhere and she pushed us all out of the way from the door.

"What's going on Claire?" I asked her looking annoyed then something strange happened next the door opened behind Claire standing in a defence stare with us then she looked some old man and she smiled she actually smiled. But why would she be smiling?

"Hello Claire I believe you have something that belongs to me?" Claire looked at the old man then at Michael the look she gave Michael was more apologetic but I couldn't understand.

"I'm so sorry Michael I didn't know about him until you told me earlier please believe me I really am sorry." She said.


	6. Chapter five - The book?

_**Chapter five – The book?**_

_**Claire's pov:**_

_I hated myself this was bad; really bad how could I do this to Michael the one person he hates is right in front of him how could I do this to him. He must really hate me now I would I were him. I'm such an Idiot I have to tell Mike straight _I thought as I stared at him. Later today I had gone into Common grounds were Eve was working after finding something I could use at the school library on the fourth level, that really shouldn't of been there I played along but I got one of my professors killed which I hated the idea of but it was a sacrifice I wish I hadn't made I had hurt two vampires but I wanted to do more after they had killed the professor. But I had to get that out of my head and quickly. The book I had gone to Oliver I thought that he was just a nice person maybe too nice that should have be my first clue others would have been when he only came out of the place at night but I was too stupid to realise and now he was here waiting at the door like I didn't know anything. He told me he'd help me and my friends but I had got it wrong and I had something that all vampires wanted and I wasn't letting go not now not ever. Well I already knew that but I wasn't going to give it up without a fight.

I turned my head to the left to look at Michal he was scared of him the vampire who killed him made him like he is now. "Michael I'm so sorry I didn't know I swear." I said to him.

"it's ok Claire you didn't know about it until now." he said that surprised me the most I then looked at Oliver the man who owned Common grounds I wanted to kill him for two reasons. Reason one) he killed one of my best friends who I couldn't protect because I was training hard to be the protector. Reason two) he was a vampire that needed dealing with. I could feel Eve and Shane were there watching us.

"Come on little wolf you let me in the house and I'll let your friends live another day." Oliver said with his fangs showing I wanted to rip his face off just then but it was best not to just yet.

"There is no chance I'm letting you in here so you can take the book and kill us." I said to him I wanted him dead, but I had to think what could I do to get everyone else safe. Before I could do anything Eve came next to me and welcomed Oliver into the house. This was not good I could feel it I knew Michael could as well. I caught Oliver as he leapt into the air from the doorway it pushed me into the nearest wall but away from the others that was my idea to keep him from killing us all. This was not a good day what so ever and I was really not looking forward to tomorrow.

_**Michael's pov: **_

I couldn't believe it was him I never thought I would see him again after what he'd done to me. He was talking to Claire then I saw Eve walk past Shane and I she welcomed him into the house, he then leapt into the air from the doorway like a I have no idea it just looked weird, Claire caught him as he was about to land into Eve I pulled her away and they were pushed back into the nearest wall with a loud bone crashing crash, I went over to Eve as she stared at nothing like it held the meaning to something Shane came over with me to Eve trying to snap her out of her trance. "We have to get Eve to revoke the welcome then we can get him to leave." I said Shane looked at me and I knew he wanted to know how I knew Oliver but it wasn't the time. "Shane I'll tell to guys later just help me with Eve." He looked behind me I then looked as well to see Claire fighting Oliver she seemed deadly definitely but her eyes were strange they had a purple tinge to them if you looked more closely. Her fighting was like an art she saw us looking at her and stopped to punch Oliver he went to the floor putting her foot to his face as he struggled to get up.

"Michael slap Eve that should knock her out of his trance." Claire called from down the hallway. I looked at Shane and then Claire came over dragging Oliver he didn't seem to enjoy that being dragged by a girl let alone on that doesn't look like much she got her free hand and slapped Eve around the face Eve yelped high and seemed not to understand what had happened to her the last couple seconds.

"Eve you have to revoke the invitation." I said she looked behind me like Shane was and then seemed to see what was happening between Oliver and Claire.

"Hey Ollie get out of our house." Eve said he then stopped like something was holding him down to the floor like Claire's foot but it was invisible. Claire picked him up from the ground and dragged him to the door and throw him out into the night. I looked at Claire she was covered in blood, bites and ripped clothes. "I can't believe I worked for him and Claire that was so cool and Mike want to tell us what happened to you?" Eve said concerned I knew that was coming for a long time I knew this was coming.

I soon told them about what happened and they seemed ok with what I had told them about that night but they had lots of questions for me that were a little uncomfortable for me but I understood that they needed to know.

It was close to morning when I heard a knock at my bedroom door I thought it would be best if I did my disappearing acts in here than in the living room I went to the door to see Eve there she seemed fidgety but she told me that some old woman was downstairs to see us and not to wake up Claire. We went down to see that the founder was sitting in my chair, "I'm sorry to wake you three up but I'm afraid that it is needed this is about Claire." She said to us.

"What about Claire she hasn't done anything yet." Eve blurted out.

"I know of Claire's situation about her losing her parents I will tell you now that Claire's parents was not my doing they were loyal Morganville residents I warn you that Claire is dangerous on a full moon because she is a werewolf also she's a witch." I couldn't believe what she was telling us that she wasn't human I could see that Shane was thinking about this as well that was the girl he loved.

"So she doesn't drink blood like you vampires do?" he asked Amelie looked at him then shook her head and he seemed to relax.

"But you must understand that she is a hybrid she is half werewolf half witch." Eve seemed fascinated by this a lot.

"Which one of her parents were which species because that seems important to me wouldn't you want to know?" Eve asked I had to second that Shane agreed with that.

"Her mother was the witch and her father was the werewolf they were both old they helped me to create Morganville don't worry her and Carrie were born same year as all of you. But it wasn't any of my vampires that killed her parents but I will be finding out who did it to them." She told us I couldn't believe it Shane looked at the floor trying to control his rage but it looked like he was going to fail any second. "And Shane I know of your reason for coming here as well." She was interrupted by Shane's outburst.

"No founder I came here because I wanted to see Michael and get away from my dad, I swear." Shane interrupted her she didn't seem to like that. But she continued.

"I know all about that Shane I was going to say more but you didn't let me finish but I would like you all to stop Claire from continuing with her mission it wasn't us but her thinking this isn't doing any one any good I would like the book please Shane." She ordered us. Shane went to the book case and gave her a bible and she took this and went off out the door and we looked at her.

"So how are we going to stop Claire from destroying Morganville?" Eve asked. That was a good question but I didn't have a clue and Shane looked out the window at the night sky.

"I'll stop her I can't lose her again." He said it was like he was talking to himself, he went upstairs and into his room me and Eve followed after and I checked into see Claire luckily she was asleep.

_**Shane's Pov: **_

As the Founder told us about Claire and stopping her I knew it was my job to stop her I didn't want to lose her again and as I was about to fall asleep I heard a knock at the door if I had been asleep it wouldn't have heard it. I got up and opened to the door to find Claire she was standing there; she was in a top and shorts she looked so innocent just standing there. "I heard you three downstairs with the Founder and I don't care I need the people that killed my parents to pay and I want your help." She asked for my help looking for the people that killed her family I had to say it would help her but what if the Founder was wrong it was one of her vamps I couldn't stop her from destroying the town.

"Claire I'll help you but what if it means destroying the town?" I asked her she looked at the floor then smiled.

"I don't want it to come to that because you three live here and I couldn't do that to you guys and I can't leave you again Shane, we only just got each other back." She told me and I cupped me hands around her face and leaned into kiss her on the forehead but her lips met mine it was an amazing feeling kissing Claire I wanted to do it all the time but she pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I love you Shane and nothing can stop me, can you come with me tomorrow after work to see The Founder?" She asked me I nodded and she hugged me tightly and walked off to her room she got to her door and stopped she turned around and smiled at me then went back into her room closing the door behind her and me as well maybe looking confused. I went back into my room and into bed thinking about the kiss we had just shared and what tomorrow would bring. I soon fell asleep dreaming about Claire but my nightmares about what happened to me always followed.

_**The end**_

_**Sorry that it's so sort but the next Chapter will be longer I promise lots of adventures for the Glass House gang and more characters will be coming into this story. **_


	7. Chapter six - Kissing leading to more

_**Chapter six – talking!**_

_**Eve's pov: **_

Talking to the Founder last night wasn't fair to Claire she was only trying to avenge her parents and sister but I knew she would still do it. I got out of bed, I am not a morning person I can tell you that but I had to get Coffee! I also had to find a job fast. I got downstairs to find Claire and Shane talking they seemed really into the conversation that they hadn't noticed me coming into the room I went over to pour myself some coffee then Claire noticed me then Shane. "Eve can I ask you something about last night do you think I could get away with humiliating Monica then going after the people who killed my parents and sending Shane's dad away?" Claire asked me.

"Well I'd have to ask the Founder because if you heard last night." I replied after sipping some of my coffee Shane seemed impressed by my answer Claire nodded her head, she got up and so did Shane.

"Well we're going to talk to her now see you soon." She told me I looked at her and thought this is going to be an interesting day. I got the newspaper that was on the table they had just left Michael wasn't here because well he was a ghost so I just looked at the job section nothing that seemed my taste so I just kept looking then something weird happened a light breeze like Mike was trying to help me it was another coffee job at the university that I could really do because I wouldn't be working for some evil bloodsucker.

I got up from the table getting changed then ran out of the house to my car to get this job.

_**Claire's pov: **_

I was waiting in Amelie's study with Shane I was really nervous about what she'd say to me about my idea but again I needed this to be cleared up soon. As I was thinking about how I had gotten to here the ice queen came into the room followed by that bastard Oliver, "Hi Ollie nice seeing you again." I snarled at him he snarled back at me but I wasn't here for him I wanted those arses that killed my family to pay for what they did.

"So what brings you two here?" the ice queen asked I looked at her for a second then Shane answered.

"Were here about last night what you said to us Claire won't destroy Morganville but she will the people that killed her parents and she will make an exemption to Monica if you agree." Shane told her she seemed to consider it we waited for her then she nodded.

"I agree to that but what would happen to Monica Morrell that would not hurt her?" she asked I gave my best sinister smile which I always used before I fought.

"Just humiliation that will be like death to her." I told her smiling.

"Of course that will be allowed but I will need to work with someone who has been trying to find out who killed your parents." She seemed to think I would agree but I looked at Shane first he nodded then I stood up.

"I agree to that as well so who is this person I'll be working for?" I asked I really wish I hadn't done that now.

_**Shane's pov: **_

We were walking down the street back to the car Claire turned to me she looked conflicted. "Shane I will stop your dad I'll make sure that your all safe I promised you that and I will complete that promise to you." She told me I loved her but I had made other promises to her over the years like to protect her after Carrie had died. We got into the car I started the engine we drove off to find Monica but I really didn't expect to see her arguing with Eve that was not good also that Eve was working behind the university bar. Claire stormed over pushing Monica out of the way this was going to be funny. We'd already thought about this I saw Monica already angry with Claire's last move, she walked over to her pulling her by the hair this wasn't good because Claire looked angry she pushed her again she slipped over falling to a table full of other people then their drinks came on top of her head slipping down her head then Claire got some milk then she poured it over her head this was funny everyone started laughing taking pictures this was great, but Claire started whispering in her ear she looked angry.

We walked away it was time to see Michael because it was turning dark but before I realised what was happening Claire ran ahead I ran after her into the house to see Amelie and Oliver. "Good to see you Claire but I heard from Oliver that what he had done to young Michael I thought it best to help him with his freedom" she told her that seemed strange but Claire was getting angry.

"No you can't turn him into a vampire it's not fair." Claire said I couldn't have that but Michael came walking down the stairs must of just come back man that sounded so strange.

"Look Claire I asked her to come as well this is the only way I can be free please you know that it would be too dangerous for you to turn me so what other choice could there be?" he asked but I looked at Claire hoping she knew the answer then she ran up the stairs I looked to Amelie she was smiling then Claire came back down with a book.

"There might be something I can do for you but I'm not really sure." She said she looked through the book then stopped on a page she read it quickly then smiled. "I've got it this should bring you back to life but thing is you have to give up one thing that means something like your sight, voice, feelings that kind of thing wait I know you can give up your guitar if it has your DNA on it that should work if you don't mind that is?" she asked Michael he smiled he ran over to her he engulfed her in a hug laughing.

"Please I just want my freedom." He said she nods then he grabs his guitar case he opens it picking out his guitar that he's had since he was fourteen his mother gave it to him before she got cancer and had to move away but this was something he needed to do. Then Eve came through the door I told her to stop then Claire came out of the kitchen with some herbs. She set them on the floor around Michael; she grabs the book it floats in front of her.

"Hi Eve sorry but Michael wanted this just promise me you'll forgive me or him ok." Then she does the weirdest thing ever she kisses him on the lips he seems shocked but Amelie doesn't seem to care then Oliver seems fazed then Eve I was trying to hold back. "Are you ready?" she asked him. He swallowed something then nodded his head this was going to be interesting. "I call on the gods of this Earth to see my plea for my friend's life back he wishes to have his body back for the exchange of something he cares dearly for grant his wish by showing us you hear by taking his gift." Then the guitar just disappeared then Michael seemed to look at himself then Claire she looks at the book again then nods her head. "It's done try walking out of the door but only on the porch." I saw Eve got over to Claire then slapped her Claire looked at her with anger in her eyes.

"Claire why did you kiss Michael for!" Eve shouted at her this wasn't good but Michael was standing on the porch smiling to himself this was heaven for him.

"Eve I can explain Michael wanted to turn into a vamp because he didn't want to be stuck in the house anymore but I had to kiss him because I was the one doing the spell it has to be the Sorceress that is doing the spell no one else." Claire explained that seemed to calm Eve down then she realised she had slapped Claire she apologised then Michael came back into the room he hugged Eve spinning her around the room.

"I'm free; I'm free thank you Claire." Michael shouted then realised that Amelie was still here. "Sorry I'm not going to turn into a vampire now sorry Founder."

Then Oliver left but Amelie started talking to Claire about tomorrow because she was going to meet this friend of the Founders. This was getting boring so I went into the living room turned on the Xbox and started killing some zombies this night was going to be a long one, I had been playing the game for some time I hadn't realised Claire came sitting next to me she hugged me. "So what you got planned for tonight?" she asked me out of the blue, I turned to look at her with a strange look on my face. "What I just thought if you wanted because Eve and Mickey Mouse will be busy all night and I can hear them going at it and I can't take it." she told me then I nodded turned off the game got my jacket we walked out to the car Claire was in the driver's seat because well it was her idea. We went out to a night club it was busy but it wasn't too bad we went to the bar to see one of our old friends she was ok she gave us some free drinks me and Claire started dancing to the music before I broke some idiots nose for trying to get it on with Claire it was easy to see she didn't want him but the weird thing is that some girls were giving me attention and I wasn't interested like always but Claire was getting angry so I distracted her. Let's just say she was enjoying it we went off out of the club holding hands then Claire asked the girly question all girls ask. "So what is our relationship now because I really want to be more than friends but if you don't then that's fine really I won't mind any relationship with you is fine?" She said I laughed at her she looked at me confused I laughed at her again.

"Claire I love you I told you that before you left so don't start and I want to be your boyfriend I've been waiting for you for a long time." I said to her she smiled one of her beautiful smiles I kissed her softly on the lips but she dragged me into a near alleyway even though it was dark some stupid vamp would try to drink us both dry but me being with my girlfriend would stop them. Wow this kiss was leading to more but I couldn't we had to stay safe and tomorrow Claire would be with this old friend of Amelie's, I wasn't allowed to come with her but Amelie promised Claire would be safe.

We walked hand in hand down the street to the car that was parked outside of Common Ground where Eve use to work I opened the door to the passenger side Claire drove, the ride home was short but we talked about things like when we both went to high school also when Claire had become her new self.

When we got home Eve and Michael were in the kitchen making food I was hungry so was Claire but I wasn't sure it was the food she was hungry for, I went into the kitchen hoping Eve hadn't burned the food but before I asked Eve nearly burnt the food but Claire saved the day she walked past me her eyes went white the food was saved and served. We went to the table we all sat in silence till Eve asked the most embarrassing question that made both Claire and I got red in the face. "So how was the club?" she asked us,

"It was fun we had a really nice time I did get a little annoyed when some idiot touched my ass but that was it. Also some girls were really annoying me because they were touching Shane which I have to say that I did not like." She touched my hand that was on the table both Michael and Eve smiled to this.

"Well I'm sure you had a nice time and I really hope you two sorted your feelings out with each other because then we can go on double dates that would be amazing." Eve exclaimed this was going to be bad a double date with Eve she'd ask so many questions after that it was not fun I just ate while Claire answered all the questions.

When we were finished me and Claire were left cleaning the plates we were silent waiting for Eve and Michael to go upstairs they soon did I let out a sigh. "So what you going to do about tomorrow?" I asked her she shrugged her shoulders then looked at the plate she was drying.

"I have to do this Shane I know you want to protect me but it's ok really I'll be fine I've been around vamps all my life I'll find the people who killed my parents and still have time to be a normal teen or as normal as I can be." She said I knew what she meant but thing was she wasn't she was a hybrid she was different to other people all of us Morganville teens were, because we knew about vampires, werewolves and witches.

"Yeah I know but I'd feel really bad that I can't help you find out who killed your parents it's not fair what happened to you, you don't have any family left." I said I kind of wish I didn't have my dad he wasn't normal like he used to be after Alyssa had died. Claire put the plate away then came over to me she looked into my eyes then smiled and kissed me check.

"You're something else you know that Shane Collins I love you so much but I promise that I will stop your dad I'll do everything I can but promise me you'll help me take the guys who killed my parents down then I'll call you my hero." She said I smiled to that then I kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you too Claire Elizabeth Danvers, I just worry about you." I told her.

"Come on lets go upstairs we need to make a small phone call to someone." And I knew who she meant this was going to be bad.

I took out my other phone out once we were in my room this phone couldn't be traced I dialled my dad's new number then put it on speaker phone he answered on the third ring. "Shane I'm glad you called I was wondering when you'd realise who the weapon was so you found it that's good but has it done its job already I haven't heard anything from my sources." He said this was going to be bad then Claire spoke.

"He found me Mr Collins but things is the Founder has found out about our situation and we need to be careful I've planned it all out one vamp at a time it will look like the humans did this then there will be war among them I'll leave with Shane and the town will be destroyed an accident at the university." She lied I knew she was but Frank didn't so he laughed on the other side.

"That's good I'll look forward to hearing this from one of my sources good luck you two and Shane keep an eye on It." he told me I nodded then ended the call I hugged Claire because this was her idea but this was crazy.

"That's not going to happen is it?" I asked her she looked at me like I had grown an extra head but shook her head to my relief.

"No I'll have Amelie tell some people then the source will know and tell Frank and I really hate when he calls me it or Freak I really do." I hugged her tighter as she said this we stayed like this for some time then I pulled back looking at her she looked at me then I thought something was about to happen when there was a knock at the door. We got up I opened the door to see that Michael had also gotten up it was night close to midnight so who could be knocking we all went downstairs to hear another knock, once we all got there I opened the door to see Michael's Grandfather Sam he was a vamp the youngest but what was he doing here? But then I noticed some things he was bleeding he had claw marks also bite marks this wasn't good I let him in he went into the kitchen he sat down with some help from Michael.

"How did this happen?" Michael asked I wanted something to do just waiting for answers wasn't fun.

"I was walking along then Oliver came out of nowhere then just attacked me I got away and came here but thing is he said it was because of my feelings towards Amelie that brought this on." He told us I looked to Claire her fists were clenched together making her knuckles go white. I went over to her this movement made Sam's head snap to us he smiled. "It's good to see you again Claire it's been a long time I remember what you said to me in the church before you left I see you can walk again." I said she smiled at him, I had never knew that's what had happened but I knew Claire couldn't walk very well thanks to her cutting her legs after what happened she looked down I hugged her waist then I looked at Sam again.

"So he did that to you because you love Amelie but that's just stupid what does he gain from that?" I asked.

"He gains a war he can't win and one that is not needed." He said I had to say that was more likely to happen because Amelie also loved Sam his death would bring war but Claire was anyone's secret weapon. We talked some more till Amelie arrived; when she did she did not look too happy at all it was kind of scary. She walked up to Sam and hugged him she whispered something into his ear then a knock came to the door this was not good at all. I went off to the door I opened to see my dad was there this was not good at all that meant Claire and I had failed Amelie, he pushed past me with some of his men they went into the living room I heard the backdoor being opened so did my dad he went into the kitchen to see Michael and Eve sitting talking there was no Claire, Amelie or Sam anywhere they had escaped. "Hello Mr Collins what are you doing here?" that was Michael he smiled at my dad but it didn't show in his eyes. He nodded his head then dragged me into the living room.

"So where is it I thought she was here?" he asked me I nodded my head in response. "So where is she then?" he asked again for an answer she came through the front door she looked at me to my dad to his men she smiled there was blood on her hands also on her clothes.

"Sorry I'm a little messy just you know it can get really messy so what are you doing here I didn't know you were coming Liam didn't say anything to me so what brings you here?" she asked the blood had to be Sam's but where had they gone.

"So you killed one that's good but I told you before Freak your uncle isn't in on everything we do so he wouldn't have known." He said, I looked at Claire her eyes went red then her hands turned into fists she was angry but why? "So you know about it then Freak that's good because if you fail you'll be joining him." What had he meant by that then it clicked Claire's uncle hadn't said because he was in on what Claire was doing and Frank knew? The next thing that happened was one of Frank's men grabbed hold of Claire by the throat she struggled so did I against my dad but it was no use, Eve and Michael came out of the kitchen to get grabbed my more of Frank's men. A knife came out of the guys leather jacket it was for Claire she bite the guys arm he shrieked then let go of Claire she grabbed her phone then the guy kicked Claire in the legs she fell to the floor this was not good the phone fell to the floor then he stepped on it crushing it. "Bad idea Freak you're going to do as I say understood." He said as he held me Claire's leg was bleeding that wasn't good I tried getting out of his hold but it was useless.

"Dad let go of me we can't do this anymore it's not right stop it." I said I got a look from his men then my dad let me go in went over to Claire she was holding her leg. "Claire what did you do to your leg?" I asked she took her hands away then I understood she had spilled her blood to save us.

"I had to do something it was the only way now I can't move very well it's turning to night get out it's a full moon tonight I have no control over myself I don't want to hurt you." she said I didn't care I would stay with her all the way like I had promised her.

"No I'm not leaving you; you're an idiot if you think I'm going to leave you." I told her.

"It's too dangerous for any of you to stay here." She pleaded with me I shook my head I held her up in my arms bridal style then two of my dad's men got into my way I pushed them away from Claire then went up the stairs I put her into her bed she held my hand. "Shane please put me in the secret room you'll all be safer if I'm in there I can't hurt any of you guys please Shane do this for me." I then picked her up again but my dad was in the way this was going to be an ugly fight.

"Dad get out of the way we don't need to have a fight just move out the way it's close to dark just move out of the way." I ordered him that didn't look good at all so I put Claire back on her bed then faced him. He slapped me hard around the face I fell to the floor Claire shouted but that didn't stop him from kicking me in the stomach then a light came from behind me it was Claire, when I looked round I saw a wolf on Claire's bed the leg had started to heal then it jumped on my dad he tried getting her off but failed then something weird happened she changed back her clothes were ripped showing off some parts of her body, she was breathing heavily then she was falling to the floor I caught her as she was falling then I saw my dad his eye was bleeding with a large cut on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you Shane I just thought if I stopped your dad then you'd be ok I don't want you to get hurt I love you too much." She said. I kissed her forehead lightly I closed her door then locked it so Frank couldn't get back in the room my stomach still hurt like hell so I leaned against the wall with Claire she was sleeping lightly and I kissed her forehead again.

"I'm sorry about my dad Claire I swear I'll help you but what about Eve and Michael?" I asked for an answer I heard the front door open then close that seemed like either Eve nad Michael had left or my dad and his men had left I was hoping it was him and his men that had left.

After about ten minutes Eve came knocking on the door you could tell because her heavy Goth boots stomped over to Claire's room. "Guys your dad's gone along with his men just warning you thou because Amelie is coming over to talk to you two." She told us, this was not good because as she said this Amelie appeared in the room from some sort of portal.

"Hello you two it seems you cannot keep your promise young Claire but then I realise now you hadn't known he would come and I thank you for saving mine and Sam's lives but I must ask you to get rid of Mr Collins before something happens also my friend will see you at nine o'clock sharp do not be late." She said she then stepped back into the wall that had a black liquid look to it, she vanished when she did Claire got up from our hug she didn't have a cut on her leg or scar she looked at me then went to her wardrobe she pulled out closed then went over to me I was still sitting against the wall watching her.

"Shane Collins stop staring at me and come over here." She told me I got up from the floor then walked slowly over to her she kissed my neck then travelled up to my lips she kissed me with deep passion but I couldn't stop from responding to her kiss. Soon clothes started coming off, I found us on her bed kissing more deeply full of lust and hunger.

It was the next morning when I woke up in Claire's bed last night she was lying on my bare chest she seemed so peaceful I kissed her forehead then she woke up to me she smiled then stopped, she got up out of the bed getting changed quickly I got up from the bed then got changed myself. "Sorry I have to get going Shane I have to meet that friend of Amelie's I'll be back later." She told me she kissed my lips then ran out of the door.

_**The end**_


	8. Author note

**Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in so long but I will be I haven't had many ideas for my fan fictions but I will be now please review my work hope you like my other stories. **


	9. Chapter seven - Surprise

_**Chapter seven – Surprise **_

_**Claire's pov: **_

I ran out of my room with Shane still trying to get changed I had to hurry or I was going to be late for this friend of Amelie's I had to get rid of Frank along with his goons. I ran down the stairs and out the door grabbing my bag on the way I got my shoes on without falling over I shouted my goodbye to the others then ran to my car. I got into the car starting the engine then raced off to Founders square.

I got there in record time but I was still a little late Amelie liked to remind me of that, "Claire you are late please tell me that it had nothing to do with that Collins boy because my friend is not a patient man." She said I look at the floor, she gets up from her behind her desk then walks over to a door I hadn't seen before, she opens the door then walks thought I follow behind her to be in a room full of books white boards everything a detective would need. I look around the room no one was in the room Amelie and me that was all then out of nowhere some guy with curly black hair it really suited him his eyes were a type of dark brown he studied me like I was an experiment it kind of freaked me out a little. "Hello you must be Claire Celia and Marcus's daughter please to meet you I worked with your father for a very long time they were amazing people they were so you're here to help me find the people that killed your parents are we?" he asked he looked at me till I nodded my head a fraction. He jumped up into the air about a meter then ran over to a white board full of writing, pictures of the crime scene and other people I didn't even know. I walked over with Amelie to the board I looked at the notes he had made it was more than what the police had when they had lost hope on the case when I was fourteen. I keep looking then I noticed that one of the pictures on the board matched of one of the police officers that came to the house he seemed to know where the bodies were that always worried me. "Sir this man here (I pointed to the man I was referring too) he was one of the police officers that searched the house." I told him he looked at me then at the man I was pointing to, he nodded his head then picked up a book full of information on the man. The man I had picked out wasn't a police officer he worked for someone that was worst to get on the wrong side of, I looked at more of the book he didn't kill my parents I knew that much he was just a pawn for the real killer that was as much as I knew. I looked through the pages to someone else I knew he had been at my parents funeral he smiled at me giving me an offer to work with him but my uncle had gotten in the way telling me to stay away from him.

_**Flashback: Claire's parents funeral **_

_**I was sitting at the front of the graveyard with people that had known my parents some of them I didn't know I was staying with my dad's younger brother he was looking after me to help hunt down the bastards that had killed them. I was staying in a motel with some biker idiots the leader I thought I recognised along with the young boy his son. He's hit him sometimes along with me, I was keeping my head down because across from me I saw someone smiling at me it was creeping me out big time. It was time for people to say good things about my parents I had nothing to say because I couldn't without crying like at Carrie's funeral I was all alone no one here knew how that felt. **_

_**The funeral was over I was talking to my parents I know sounds mad but then again I did just get out of an asylum that might be why but I never got to say goodbye to them really, then the man that had been smiling at me while the priest had been talking he held out a hand to me then spoke. "I'm looking for someone just like you kid to help me out what you say I'll help you out real fast you'll get closer on your parents I promise." He said it was too good to be true but something didn't sound or look right with this guy I was about to turn him down when my uncle came over dragging me away from him. **_

"_**Claire I promised your dad I would look after you and I will stay away from that man he's dangerous too much your dad or your mom didn't like him neither did I so stay away from him and be careful I know that the boss hurts you and I'm sorry but please be a good girl for me I know one day we will get justice for your parents, that's my word." He told me I hugged him promising to stay away from the bad man like a little girl but I knew some day I'd met him again. **_

_**End of flashback: **_

I showed the picture to the man he stiffened which surprised me a little vamps never feared anything. "Who is he, he was at my parents funeral why was he there?" I asked him he looked at Amelie like asking for permission to tell me.

"His name is Bishop he's a war lord he's very dangerous he wanted your parents to help take over the world but they didn't accept and he might want you he asked you didn't he?" he ended up asking me instead, I nodded unable to say anything this wasn't good at all.

"Can we stop him for taking over the world like kill him or something I want him to pay for killing my parents." I said with venom in my voice, I turned around to look at Amelie she nodded her head like a queen.

"You may kill him but you will have to find him first and I'm afraid that my father is not easy to find we have tried many a time." She told me I looked at her the killer of my family had the founder as a daughter she didn't seem to care that I was going to take her father from her but who cared I wanted revenge and it was going to be sweet like I had promised with my uncle. I looked at the man next to him then thought to myself I had no idea who this guy was or even his name.

"Sorry I never got your name what is it your name sir?" I asked he looked at me then bowed,

"My name is Myrnin my dear lady and you are Claire now dear Claire we will be trying to find Bishop any idea where?"

"Not a clue but I have his scent from the last time I saw him it's really powerful sometimes when I'm close to people I'll recognise the scent if I'm about 50 feet away from them," I told them I was proud of my nose because it had never failed me once. Okay now I had to figure out if I could smell it now or not, I heard a man's laugh from behind us we all turned to see him the man I was meant to hunt down had hunted me down the irony is so sick.

_**Amelie's pov: when Claire meets Myrnin**_

Young Claire came into the room behind me I was looking for Myrnin because he has seemed to disappear like always when he was at a dead end but he found something always. Then he appeared fast sensing that young Claire and I had arrived, he was studying young Claire that was behind me. "Hello you must be Claire Celia and Marcus's daughter please to meet you I worked with your father for a very long time they were so you're here to help me find the people that killed your parents are we?" he asked her, he looked at her till she nodded her head a fraction. He jumped up into the air about a meter then ran over to a white board full of writing, pictures of the crime scene and other people. She walked over with me to the board she looked at the notes he had made it was more than what the police had when they had lost hope on the case when she was fourteen I knew all this because I had compelled them to forget so Myrnin could sort this mess out fast. She kept looking then she looked at one of the photos on the board with concentration written on her face she then turned to Myrnin "Sir this man here (she pointed to the man she was referring too) he was one of the police officers that searched the house." She told him he looked at her then at the man she was pointing to, he nodded his head then picked up a book full of information on the man. The man she had picked out was one of my father's human pawns he was always so dangerous to be around my father was he wasn't the nice man everyone once thought he was my mother saw that too late. I wasn't going to think that anymore young Claire was looking at the book then turned the page a few more to the information on my father. She then showed the picture to Myrnin he stiffened at him he was afraid of my father after killing his wife Ada, "Who is he, he was at my parents funeral why was he there?" she asked him he looked at me like he was asking for my permission to tell her.

"His name is Bishop he's a war lord he's very dangerous he wanted your parents to help take over the world but they didn't accept and he might want you he asked you didn't he?" he ended up asking her instead, she nodded unable to say anything it seemed to what he had said.

"Can we stop him for taking over the world like kill him or something I want him to pay for killing my parents?" she said with venom in her voice, she turned around to look at me I nodded at her.

"You may kill him but you will have to find him first and I'm afraid that my father is not easy to find we have tried many a time." I told her she looked at me I didn't care about my father that was true because he had always ruined my life I was going to be an end to that, she looked at the Myrnin

"Sorry I never got your name what is it your name sir?" she asked he looked at me then bowed,

"My name is Myrnin my dear lady and you are Claire now dear Claire we will be trying to find Bishop any idea where?"

"Not a clue but I have his scent from the last time I saw him it's really powerful sometimes when I'm close to people I'll recognise the scent if I'm about 50 feet away from them," she told us, she went stiff like Myrnin had done not long ago then I heard a my father's laugh he was here we turned around to see him standing there.

_**The end**_


	10. Chapter eight - Irony

_**Chapter eight – Irony**_

_**Claire's pov: **_

As I've said the irony is sick the man I hated for killing my parents the one I hated because he had destroyed my life was here this was wrong I wanted to kill him but I wasn't at my full power again the irony. I looked at Amelie and Myrnin they seemed scared that was something new to me I'd never known for Amelie to be scared not in my whole life. I looked at him I was measuring my cons and pros of attacking him I have to say that the cons were weighing this all out. I felt something behind me open up I saw Myrnin get in front of me he pushed me through it was dark I saw light from behind I then landed in the living room of the Glass House the others were all there sitting around but once I entered they all stood shocked at my entrance so was I, Shane ran over seeing if I was ok which I think I was. I looked around at the wall I had come through there was nothing there which seemed strange I started crying out of fear. I hugged Shane close to me but everything was happening so fast I ran out of the house to see the full moon out I started howling the others looked at me I saw Shane I kept howling till I was in full form. I ran back over to them then ran off they flowed me down the road all the way to the lab I knew Bishop was still there I could just feel it.

Once we reached the lab I ran down the stairs that Bishop had come down I saw that Bishop had her by the throat dangling the air, I ran over not caring what happened as I reached them Myrnin stopped me I jumped over him jumping onto Bishops back he tried shacking me off but I dug with my claws into his back he dropped Amelie on the floor my plan was working as I started clawing more into his back I saw Shane get a stake and crossbow he aimed it for Bishop where I was I jumped as he snapped it off the stake flow through the air into Bishop's back landed on the floor hitting my paw hard making me whimper Bishop at the same time cried out in pain Myrnin ran over to Bishop pushing the stake in deeper. He cried out in pain even more I started shifting back into my human form I changed back to Shane hugging me then came Eve and Michael I laughed at them worrying over me I hugged them all back seeing Bishop becoming a pile of ash I went over to Amelie she was still out cold from Bishop I looked at her seeing if she was still "Alive" she was I picked her up but Myrnin took her off of me going through a portal I looked at the others I walked past up the stairs I guessed my mission was finished I had taken my revenge on my parents and Carrie but I still felt like something was keeping me in Morganville but I couldn't tell what it was?

When I got back to the Glass House I ran up the stairs to my room I got everything packed as Shane came into the room he seemed hurt but he knew I had to leave I had finished everything. "Claire you can't leave you have nowhere else to go and why would you want to leave you've got us here." He said it sounded more like he was pleading with me to stay and I really did but why? Then it hit me I had my old friends and Shane the boy I loved I ran over to him hugging him close to me then kissed him he seemed to realise I wasn't going to leave him and I wasn't. He pulled away looking at me like I'd gone crazy then he smiled kissing me again we reached the bed but heard someone clear their throat at the door we jumped apart to see Eve.

"Guys really we don't want to see that and Amelie's downstairs she wants to thank us for our help and something else." She told us we got up from the bed running down the stairs with Eve behind us we came into the living room to Michael and Amelie I smiled at how scared Michael looked I walked in as Amelie noticed me she smiled as well I guess that was the biggest thanks she was going to give us.

"I'm here to thank you all for your help while my father Bishop was troubling me and I must say I have something for you all." She said she got a small leather box out of her jacket pocket she opened it to show medals of sorts. "These are for you but only if you want the job I wanted you four to be guardians of Morganville." She told us this was going to easy I would live and protect Morganville from anything I looked at the others they seemed to think the same as me.

"We'll do it," we said together she handed over the medals she put them on our shirts she seemed happy with our choice I looked at our medals they were all different as if Amelie noticed my curiosity,

"They are all different because you are all different, Shane you are the stake through the bat as you are of somewhat a vampire hunter, Michael you have the bat and the guitar you have this because you may fight but you have peace as well. Then there is Eve you have the bat and the fang this shows you have to fight with some bite I cannot believe I just said that as well, finally you Claire you have the bat, the wolf and the wand these are all the things that you are the wolf as your Father and your mother the witch." She explained I looked at her then at the medal. "I must take my leave now I have important things to do but I will call on you when you are needed and just to warn you that the medals will glow red if I need you so keep them on you at all times also your uniforms are up in your rooms they are specially made for you all. Now I really must go." She said as she walked to the wall of the glass house she opened up a portal she hopped in as it closed we were all standing in our own little worlds till Eve exclaimed.

"I'm gonna see what they look like!" she ran up the stairs fast as lightening up the stairs we raced after her to Michael's room it was there hanging in the wardrobe his was like what he'd wear for a date but the medal was engraved on the pocket, she then raced past us into Shane's room again in the wardrobe it was again something he'd wear for a date with his mark engraved on the pocket it was really nice but as I was about to complement Shane's uniform when she raced into my room again it was hanging up in my wardrobe with all my clothes in there but I remembered packing them up it was nice something I'd wear but it was shorts and a shirt with my mark engraved on the pocket like the boys I raced before Eve into her room to see hers in her wardrobe hers was something she'd wear all the time. I laughed at her face when I showed her she was so happy even the boys laughed as well she took it off me dancing around the room with the uniform in hand. We left her to her own partying then I looked down at my medal it was glowing red I looked at the boys there's medals were also glowing we raced to our rooms getting into our new uniforms I was ready then I ran to see Eve she was already in hers.

"Come on we have a job" I told her she seemed shocked I guess she was just trying it on I then raced down stairs to the boys waiting in the living room I opened a portal to Amelie's office.

_**The end**_


	11. Chapter nine - The end

_**Chapter nine – the end**_

This is the end for our hero's and heroine's they went on many adventures and had amazing life's saving the town from danger.


End file.
